Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (7 - 8 \times 1)) \times 1 $
Solution: $ = (6 + (7 - 8)) \times 1 $ $ = (6 + (-1)) \times 1 $ $ = (6 - 1) \times 1 $ $ = (5) \times 1 $ $ = 5 \times 1 $ $ = 5 $